Kingdom Hearts: The Mysteries of The Heart
by The lost nobody of Kh
Summary: A Kingdom Heart's Poetry Compilation. If you wish you may partake in a little game afterwards after reading through it. Enjoy!


The Mysteries of the Heart

(Through each main characters perspective)

Hello fellow KH readers! Sorry I haven't been on here in while to work on my Dream drop distance story, but I should have a new chapter up really soon. First off I would like to say that I am dedicating this collaboration of free verse poems to my new friend on here. And I would also like to wish her a happy Birthday as well. Alright then to keep this simple this is kinda like a guessing game that I set up here. I have written several poems about each characters perspective of the heart. And as you read through you are welcome to guess who the character is. I will also be including a poll on my page so that you may do so. It's just for fun, but I might randomly choose someone to be a character in one of my future Kingdom Heart's stories.

Mystery #1

It's a chain really

A thing that submits to the emotions it feels

The power within that it conceals

Is supposed to be the key to setting me free

Yet it lay's beyond my reach

If A nobody is deemed to have no heart

Then why does it feel like I have one

Why do I care?

Why Do I miss her?

I feel what is supposed to be anger towards my other half

I wish to be me, and no one else

But I belong with him, for I am his shadow

One day I will be justified for the wrongs that have been committed against me

But until then I shall remain in him

Until the light draws us together again

Mystery #2

The Heart is what I desire

At least that's what I tell those emotionless fools

For the truth that I conceal within my empty body

Is the tale that I have hidden throughout these few years

I may have forgotten who I really was

But now I am stronger than ever before

And with each passing day I am one step closer to completing my goal

I shall soon have my body back

And the keyblade war shall then recommence

Mystery #3

I wish my heart was my own

Yet I am chained by a dark half other than my own

I may be weak, but I am the key to unlocking an almighty power

The mere thought of it scares me to death

But in order to save the ones that I love

I have to battle the one that I fear

This darkness has claimed a part of my heart as its own

And now it seeks to corrupt the rest of me

For I am the pure light he desire's

I know in my heart that I must be the one to conquer this man

But I just don't know if I can

Their may be no way of me surviving this trial

But I can't let him harm the ones that I love

This task will be my final deed

At least I know my friends will be my side

For they are my power, as I am theirs

Mystery #4

My heart has been corrupted

I have allowed the darkness to take hold of it

And grasp it in an iron fist

This old man has fooled me for far too long

I must be the one to end his scheme

I believed in him as my master

But he was nothing but a sinister monster all along

And now I have committed an act that is most foul

I was tricked into striking a loved one down

Only to realize how far I had fallen

This battle ahead of me will be challenging

But I must prevent him from harming my friends

I have failed them before by submitting to the darkness

But that will never happen again

Mystery #5

My heart is my only weapon

In this war that I have seen unfold

I know now that the darkness has been seeking to claim my friends

And to that I am fighting to no end

I have learned that the heart is a powerful thing

And it is the key to what matters most

My world is beginning to fall apart

And soon I will have to face the storm that is coming

I know I am the light that must piece everything together again

For I am a keyblade master

And I am trapped fighting against the darkness

Till the day that I meet my end

Mystery #6

People without hearts are nobodies

They all had one to begin with

But they lost them, and now only their shell remains

So if I never had a heart to begin with

Than why do I have these memories other than my own?

I feel the emotions that this person felt

And the more that I feel them

The more I feel that I will soon overflow

If I am not a nobody

Then Who Am I?

I know now that these memories are not my own

They belong with someone that I am now a part of

And if I don't return to where I belong

Then the light wielding hero shall continue to sleep

And the darkness shall continue to thrive

I know I am just a puppet that contains another person's memories

But then why do I find it difficult

To give up my life in this organization

And return to where I belong

The day of reckoning shall soon come

Where I will give up my life

While gazing at the setting sun

Forgive me my friend's

The memories that we shared together

Will forever live on inside of me

And him too

Everyone will forget me

Like I was never here

Please dry up your tear's my friend

I hope that one day we will meet again

But until then

I must disappear into the darkness

And be lost in its depths

Until his light

Shall shine on us all again

Mystery #7

I have been labeled a witch with power over the heart

Forgotten by all except the ones that command me

I have been imprisoned against my will

And have been forced to commit acts that will forever scar someone

A being that is good at heart

His fate now lies in my hands

Forgive me please

But I was so lonely

I only called you here because I wanted a friend

And now I have forced you to forget the one's that love you the most

To you in reality, I should be nothing but a ghost

But now you believe that I am your light

When really all I am

Is her lonely empty shadow

Mystery #8

If I had a heart again, would I still have be with the person I once called my friend?

My heart clouded over any thoughts of tainting our friendship

But now that I am lacking one I simply don't care anymore

You say that we're still friends yet you won't listen

Every time I try to act social he cast me aside

You don't care anymore about me than I do about you

This has become the make believe friendship, it isn't real to me anymore

I have moved on now

In this life I have two new friends

That I actually feel like I care for

I may not have a heart but I will always remember what it felt like

The day's we spend together

The laughs that we share

Will always be real to me

But they will always be fake to people like you

Mystery #9

My heart once felt imprisoned, and desired freedom from this world

I desired to see other sight's so much

That I was willing to commit to the darkness in order to do so

My heart has been chained to the dark

But it is only a part of me

It will never control my heart again

Darkness is not my friend

Yet in the end I choose to be its master

For if I give so much as one slip

Then I will submit myself to the dark power within

I will not let that happen again

For last time that happened, I attacked my friend

After regaining myself I chose a new path

For I was rejected by both the light and dark

I now walk the road to twilight

And one day I will reach its end

At a new dawn

Mystery # 10

My heart is considered pure

It is desired by those who are afflicted by the dark

For I am one of seven, capable of unlocking a door

I feel as if I've forgotten someone important

Someone who's light never fails to brighten my day

One day I will be in your arms again

But until then your identity shall remain a mystery to me

My dear friend

Mystery #11

I am the key who connects us all

Yet it remains' a mystery to me

As to why I've been chosen for a task so tall

I have learned so much over this period of brief time

Of a man so cruel and unkind

He has taken the identity of many forms

I have yet to even meet him in person yet

But the day I do is the day he shall fall

He is the one who is responsible for this all

I will see to it that he meets his end

But before I do so I need to reunite my lost friends

There are many people connected to my heart

Some I haven't even met yet

I do know that one day though we will all be brought together

For we all share the same sky, the same destiny

We are one

Alrighty then you can go to my page and take your vote on who wrote what!

"It's easier than It looks trust me"

Hope to have a new chapter up here this weekend~!

Sincerely Lost nobody


End file.
